


狼兔

by AKML520



Category: AKML
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 06:02:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20830580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKML520/pseuds/AKML520





	狼兔

KMW的校霸很奇怪，明明是优等生却有个校霸称呼，其实这位校霸也实属无奈：英雄救美三次、为校整顿恶霸四次、跆拳道四年罢了。当上校霸后性子的确变的有些横了，但什么伤天害理的事啊，还是怂。

黄明昊。

黄明昊长的干干净净奶里奶气，很难联想到校霸这个词，不过内心还是黑黑的，家里混黑道的哥哥朱正廷一个不小心就被这小子骗到什么承诺之类的东西，可从小到大都宠惯这黄明昊了，也只得去做。

。

范丞丞是公认的优等生，每次大考排名紧咬第一这个位子。最近因为家里有事需要转校到KMW，FGY学校也许用出了最大的代价也要不回这个天才少年，最后绷着脸签字，范丞丞一脸莫名其妙接过文件，耸耸肩转身离开KMW。

他家里是官场上的高等，当然，背地里干的黑买卖也不少，只要不极端然后价钱丰富，便可以睁一只眼闭一只眼。他很小的时候就被送进拳馆练拳护身，一练就是九年，以至于练到不用动手，一个眼神即可攻击对手心理。

。

“你，帮我去把转校生叫去厕所。”

之所以这么紧张，原因简单的很，范丞丞来校第一天就出名了，成绩压倒他暂且不说，女生男生口中讨论的不在是他黄明昊。你说怎么能不紧张？难道如果是你，你不会害怕自己的位置会被人打下呢？

“呃呃，可以不去不？”

“那我自己去？”

“我去我去，您老就安心吧。”

黄明昊翻了个白眼，靠在墙上笑着，这招激将法还是很好用，他连范丞丞人都没见过，又怎么会知道人在哪里，一群蠢货还害怕自己跟范丞丞打起来，他向来不是崇尚暴力的人，是吧？

。

范丞丞自己也不知道见了什么鬼东西，还真答应无聊透顶的邀约，昨天赶一天飞机都快累死，刚来下午情书满天飞，脑子浑浑噩噩的去了厕所——谁怎么无聊啊还来厕所，是不是下一秒就有个人来吻他？那么玛丽苏的事情，怎么可能发生啊……

哐啷。范丞丞被抵在隔间，刚想动手把身上的人弄下来，软软的小嘴就亲上来，顿时就不知所措，小嘴里的红舌头笨拙的挤进范丞丞口腔，触碰到了对方的舌尖后，红舌头的主人又触电似的缩回来。

不久，也就一分钟，黄明昊松开了。

“早点回家洗洗睡吧，到时候别指望我救你。”撂下话黄明昊就走了，一件外套直扔给隔间里的范丞丞。

呸，那不是KMW的校霸么？范丞丞单眨了眼，嘴里放荡不羁的吹起了口哨，哪还有天才少年的味道了啊，一副痞子样，眸子里满是玩味调戏，不知道又会做出什么不堪的事情，记着，他范丞丞可不是什么好人，是一个坏到底的坏人。

。

几天下来，两人见面不相识。

直到第十五天，黄明昊突然懒得上体育课，以什么肚子痛的名义请假，回教室时刚好路过实验室——范丞丞被六个人堵在角落里，领头的男生急着的解皮带，范丞丞就愣愣的站在那里等着被操——真是个呆子和傻子的合体。

“你会永远记住今天的。”

黄明昊本打算直接路过，没走几步便倒退回来，还装酷的把头发往后撸了一把，靠着墙打量着六个男人，应该是高三那边的：“你们欺负一个手无寸铁的新生合适么？”

“妈的！哪个臭小子？”开口就是脏话。

“不认识我？”黄明昊干脆坐下跟他们聊，贝齿咬着手指，一脸纯洁无辜与世无争的样子，“你们消息怎么这么落后？真是无知啊，重申一遍，我叫黄明昊。”

“那个校霸？又怎么样？”

黄明昊砸吧砸吧嘴，二话不说直接动手，练过跆拳道使他身形柔软的很。打得六个人丢盔弃甲，进入尾声时六个人抽出藏兜里的美工刀，基本没和用刀打架的黄明昊有些慌了。

对峙很久，黄明昊伸手护住范丞丞，决定先下手为强——脸被刮了几刀，手臂也好不到哪里去，打着打着突然晕了，好吧好吧，该死的低血压来得真他妈是时候，现在晕会被操死啊......

游戏结束，没得乐趣。

“走开，我不想动手。”

。

“唔……”黄明昊强行睁眼，是上了天堂么？早知道我他妈就不去装了，人没救到连自己也死，什么五五六六七七八八的事，不过天堂还挺暖和的，还不错哦。

“醒了，饿么？”

“我去，你被操死了？”

嫉妒煞风景的话。

范丞丞扶额轻笑：“这么想死？这是我家，你晕倒后就有人来了，那六个已经进派出所了。”至于是不是有人来了，六个人怎么进的派出所，不用解释了吧？

“有人罩着你吗？”

“没有。”

“我罩着你。”

。

自此之后。

黄明昊觉得范丞丞还是很弱的。大男人还怕黑呢；力气小到连矿泉水瓶盖都扭不开；碰到一点小事就立马道歉，不管是错是对；去哪都紧紧握住黄明昊的手，生怕走丢了；

范丞丞觉得黄明昊是很好骗的。说自己怕黑，黄明昊还每天装个小灯在书包；自己装胆小，黄明昊总是处处护着他；握着小手，不过就是想亲密接触，黄明昊竟然认为他怕走丢了；

真是一队冤家，这月老牵的一手好线呀！

。

“昊哥，我好像发现我的心被一个人触动了，那是一种来自心深处的触动，跟他在一起，仅仅是目光的接触，我却心跳加速，我不知道他喜不喜欢我，但我愿意在星辰大海里等他。”

“再说一遍。”

“我有喜欢的人了，想去告白。”

“记得叫我，给你捧场。”

“一定。”

“有事先挂了，等会告诉我什么时候......”

“好。”

范丞丞心里五味杂陈，这电话里头的语气有些冷淡，丝毫没有紧张，姐姐不是跟他说这招准管用吗？见鬼，黄明昊是男孩子肯定不吃这套的，早知现在就不该问姐姐，馊主意！他一片一片扯下花瓣，一次一次抽签似的问，啊！

。

晚上十点左右，范丞丞在书房里想着怎样表白更吸引，一条信息让他直奔酒吧，催的私家司机直闯五六个红灯，司机慌的一匹，不闯就等着解雇，闯了要扣分，留条活路吧！

“黄！明！昊！”

包厢里只有一人，桌上两瓶高度数的斯尔微。黄明昊坐在上沙发，眼泪就像断了线的珍珠，拼命地往下掉，打湿了眼睫毛，染湿了白色的衬衣，整个一委屈巴巴的小孩儿，听到吼声，哭的更厉害了。

范丞丞皱眉寻思，小孩没有来酒吧的习惯今天怎么就来了？难道是被他气的？嗯哼？走过去拎起黄明昊回家，哪知被人忽然扑倒，被揪着领子就是一通可怜兮兮的审问。

“为什么你要喜欢别人！”

“为什么你不喜欢我！”

“早知道就不救你了，等你被人操！呜......”

是真的喜欢自己！范丞丞哭笑不得伸手扣住黄明昊的肩膀往下拉，咬着小孩的耳朵吹着暖风：“笨蛋，我想和你一起去最美的地方，跟你过最好的日子，与你看过一切人间。”

“呜，别骗我，我害怕。”

“先不哭了，好不好？丞丞一直都喜欢你呢！”

“假的！”

“那丞丞做给你看好不好？”

范丞丞又不是忍耐力极高，那只兔子坐在他身上，不知道磨蹭了东西几十下了，还可怜巴巴的哭诉，表情要多可爱有多可爱，一来二去是个男人都忍不了。

把兔子的白衬衫扣子解开，抱起小孩坐到沙发上，随手拿起小孩先前喝剩的斯尔微喝了几口，所谓喝酒壮胆嘛。修长的手按住黄明昊的头，交接第二次的吻，三四分钟后，小孩是真的呼吸不畅，才肯松口，拉出一条暧昧的银丝。

黄明昊头搭在范丞丞肩膀上，小嘴一张一合地喘着气，刚哭过的眼眶红红的——如果现在真有兔耳朵玩具，范丞丞一定给他戴上，那时候就真是他家的小兔兔了，不过，还有以后呢。

小兔子的腰部太敏感了，范丞丞极富技巧的舔弄让他浑身酥软不堪，面色泛着潮红，眼角开始泛起点点泪花，不一会他就已经能清晰的感觉到自己的下面湿了。

范丞丞看着黄明昊上半身满是亮晶晶的湿痕，粉红的吻痕，乳晕上还留着清晰可辨的牙印，爱人的胸口剧烈地起伏，两颊绯红，双眸仿佛蒙上了一层白雾，在柔色的灯光下下无限春光，这一切都让范丞丞硬得发疼。

一把扯开黄明昊低腰短裤的扣子，轻松地将手指探入对方后穴，满意的感受到触手的湿润，他低头露出了一抹了然的微笑。男人总是性急，范丞丞提枪一冲就整个进去，花穴撑的小孩没哭出来，黄明昊再怎么晕也早被这疼给醒了酒。

“嗯啊......范丞丞你干什么？疼！”

“干你。”

“想说什么？想骂我是吗？”

“混唔蛋！”

出去？做梦。体内的东西撞更深，黄明昊清晰感受到东西还在不停的涨大，疼的他松开了挂在范丞丞脖子上的手身体往后倒，被人伸手一拉起来，还狠心的往下一按。

顶到肚子里了，黄明昊巍巍颤颤的伸手捂着凸起的那一块，狠狠地干瞪着范丞丞，染上了情欲的眼睛，像似最毒辣的催情剂。捅拥者笑着用手画着凸起的部分，轻吻兔子的嘴角。

再撞，怎么都觉得不够，毕竟范丞丞装傻装了一个多月，一时兴起整个人站了起来，把吓傻的黄明昊按在墙上慢慢品尝，拉动两天无处安放到白花花的腿盘在自己的腰。

“轻点......哈啊我......你起唔嗯开......”

范丞丞充耳不闻低着头在白稚的脖子上种一颗接一颗的深色草莓，咬过的地方还粘着未干的唾液，用手往花穴轻轻一按，含在嘴里，吻着呜呜咽咽的黄明昊。

“从你逞英雄救我那一刻，我就沦陷了。”

范丞丞两手掐住黄明昊的细腰让他牢牢的坐在自己的硕大之上，忽略对方眼中的不可置信，感受着蜜穴的温热紧致，提起胯开始快速的向上顶弄怀里已然不住颤抖的躯体。

体位的变换让肉棒进入到更深的位置，角度刁钻的快速戳刺让黄明昊尖叫出声，脆弱敏感的后穴一下子完全无法承受如此剧烈的抽插，继续分泌出大量的蜜液。

。

那天晚上黄明昊是被操晕了，醒来就躺在熟悉的房间里，范丞丞埋头在他胸前睡，喜欢归喜欢，但他有种想拿起床头柜上的玻璃杯砸了这个混蛋的头！

想跑却被人抱的紧，无奈之下黄明昊拿起枕头往范丞丞头上砸，很轻很轻的那种，因为一下狠手就连着后庭痛的他龇牙咧嘴，枕头刚砸三四下范丞丞就半眯着眼望着他。

“昊昊干什么呢？”还不停的在黄明昊胸前蹭了蹭，手不动声色的爬到昨晚剧烈的性事还没消肿的花穴口，就等着黄明昊骂他的时候按下去，把小孩吓一跳。

“你这个混蛋！唔啊......混蛋松开！”果不其然黄明昊真的骂了人，范丞丞也不留情的按下去，不过一会就松开了，“你到底是谁？！力气这么大！那天不是有人来了，是你送人家去的派出所吧？！”

都到这个份上了，黄明昊不是傻子。

“我是爱你的混蛋。”

。

一吻定情。

趁阳光正好。趁微风不噪。趁繁花还未开至荼蘼。趁现在还年轻，还可以走很长很长的路，还能诉说很深很深的思念。（源自百度）


End file.
